Cinderella who?
by ohmysweettangerines
Summary: Everyone else knows what happened in Cinderella that when the clock strikes at 12 everything would be back to normal and Cinderella would drop her glass shoe. But this story is totally different When the clock strikes at 12 everything would be normal, she would never forget her glass shoe and also she would forget everything that happens that night. How can the prince find ...
1. Grand ball and bet?

An announcement was made last week that every girl is invited to come in a grand ball for the kingdom is looking for the prince's future wife, A lot of girls squealed in joy because they might catch the attention of the prince, most of the girls rushed and get all the fabric accessories they needed in the market place who knows maybe one of them would be chosen

**Sakura's residence**

**"M**om" shouted the girl with green permed hair

"What is it my lovely daughter? "A middle aged woman who has the same hair color to her daughter asked

"I went into the market place and I heard that the place was holding a grand ball and everyone is invited" The permed hair girl squealed while turning around

"Stop dreaming sis the prince wouldn't choose you instead he would choose me" blustered the girl with pink curly hair

"Never gonna happen Luna" the girl with permed hair replied while crossing her arms

"Stop arguing my lovely daughters.. Listen both of you are beautiful and who know maybe both of you will be his wife" she said

"Han" they replied in unison

"By the way where is that slave" the stepmother said while stomping her foot

"MIKANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" She shouted

**Meanwhile**

**T**he young brunette was busy sweeping the floors in their backyard she heard someone is calling her name she quickly run inside the house and she saw her stepmother and two stepsisters

Mikan's P.O.V

"Mikan, I like you to make these two beautiful girls clothes "

"Clothes for what? Their birthday party again" Mikan uttered then start laughing

"What are you laughing at?" the permed hair said

"Nooo.. Thing Sumire is just that you two it's always your birthday" the young brunette mumbled and start laughing

"Stop laughing.. You don't have the right to laugh you are a slave and a slave should know her place.. Well the clothes are for the ball that would be held next week.. Oh IF YOU ARE GONNA ASK ME IF YOU CAN COME THEN IT'S A NOW BECAUSE THIS IS NOT A FREAKING CINDERELLA AND YOU ARE NOT FREAKING CINDERELLA THIS IS REAL LIFE GIRL" shouted her stepmother

Mikan lowered her head and started talking " Well I never think myself like Cinderella, I knew I wouldn't be one.. Um so when do you need the clothes" Mikan uttered

"Next Tuesday" Sumire uttered

"Okay , I'll better keep going and make these clothes... I only have 5 days to make these clothes"

Milan went to her room and she was looking for something after some minutes

"Perfect" she uttered

Then a mini machine appeared "_Hotaru's Invention 104 dress making device just type here your preference and poof the clothes is made but if you preferred an elegant one wait for 4 days and it's done.._

Tears are falling in her eyes she misses her "Hotaru" she whispered

"What is it baka?" a voice said

"Am I just hearing things or did I just hear a Hotaru's voice" she said

"Im at your back baka" the voice said, Mikan turned her gaze to her back ans she saw Hotaru...

Mikan hugged her so tight, she was wondering why she was not pushing her away like she always did when they were still a kid.. "Maybe she misses me too" she thought

"Hotaru"Mikan uttered while tears are still falling in her eyes

"stop crying baka you are ugly when crying...

**Hyugga's Mansion**

Natume's P.O.V

I can't believe that my parents wanted me to marry some unknown girl and If my intuitions are right most of the girls there are fangirls

"So Natsume you are thinking that all of the girls are fan girl of yours?" Ruka uttered

"Ruka, why do you know how to read my life" Natsume uttered

"C'mon Natsume I have known you since we are diapers.. Well about that Fan girl thing.. Maybe there is one who is not head over heels over you" Ruka mumbled

"C'mom Ruka, we both knew that your fiancé Imai, is the only girl that didn't go gaga to me" Natsume uttered while giving a deep sigh " _I hope there is one" Natsume thought_

**Back at Sakura's Mansion**

**Hotaru's P.O.V**

**"**Hotaru I'm glad you are here" Mikan squealed

"Well, I came here just to check you out"

"Really, well I'm okay" Mikan lied

_"She lied to me again "_

"You know Mikan you are pretty bad at lying, you knew that right?"

"Um… is that so" Mikan said while scratching her head

"So I'll be going, Mikan take care of yourself"

"Okay Hotaru, bye" Mikan uttered

(Fast forward.. lalala after 5 days)

The towns people are busy, most girls are the one who is busy in dressing themselves, they are busy putting make up in their faces, many jewels , too much perfume

**In Sakura's Mansion**

**Normal P.O.V**

"MIKANNNNNNNNNNN… COME HEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"stepmother

" WAIT…" Mikan exclaimed as she quickly runs to her step sister's room

Mikan arrived at her sister's room and she saw how much make up they put on their faces, Mikan can't help but laugh but she was able to control it..

"Help us out" they said in unison

They were referring at their clothes, Mikan helped them out and finally, everything was set

**Mikan's P.O.V**

"I offered them to fix their makeup but they don't want to so they want to be a clown"Mikan thought

"Mother can't I go with you?" I asked

"NO… I told you , Fairytales are never gonna happen to you besides fairy tale is just in books or in movies but this is real life Mikan, No faries with pixie dust, No fairy Godmother, No pumpkin turning into carriage… and besides Ugly girl like you doesn't deserve to go there.." Mother uttered while raising her brows and pushed me into a room and locked me in there

"There you deserve to be there" she uttered

**Meanwhile In Hyuga's Mansion**

The Mansion is full of girls squealing shouting like there is no tomorrow, The hall was arranged perfectly and the theme was masquerade

Natsume's P.O.V

"My ears is gonna bleed those noisy girls" Natsume uttered while clutching his fist

"Irritated aren't we?" a voice from afar said

"Blackmailer?"

"So you are calling your dear cousin a blackmailer?" Hotaru uttered while she was clicking her camera

"Stop taking pictures of me couz" I uttered while running my fingers through my hair

"Hn" Hotaru just keepon taking pictures of Natsume " Wanna bet ?" Hotaru asked her cousin and there are money signs in her eye

"What is it?" Natsume asked while rasing her brows

"Well you told me that ALL of the girls here are fan girl of yours right?" Hotaru asked still there is a money sign in her face

"WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING BLACKMAILER COUSIN" Natsume uttered

"Well, is just that maybe there is on girl out there which is not going gaga over you" Hotaru said while clicking on her camera

"Well, If there is none, you would quit being a blackmailer" Natsume uttered and put his hands in his pockets

"and if there is one that is not gaga of you, and you will be the first one who would fall for her you would pay me $500,000,00 plus admit in the whole universe that the great Natsume Hyuga is in love Deal?"

He removed his hands to his pockets "Deal"

_"Let's see Hyuga I have my trump card, victory is mine" Hotaru thought_

** Mikan's P.O.V….**

Mikan is sobbing

"Serves you right.. Well we'll be back when the prince chooses me" Luna UTTERD

While Mikan is alone in the dark something appeared

A gay looking man of

"Mikan chan" said the day looking man who appeared right in front of her

"G..H…O….S…..TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT don't" Mikan shouted in Horror

"I'm not a ghost Mikan I'm here to help you" the gay looking man said

"H..O…W….CA….NN… Y…O…YYYUU help me eh you are a ghost" Mikan said while covering her eyes

"Stop covering your eyes dear" he said

I stopped covering my eyes and stared at him "are you a gay ghost?" I AKSED

"Eh? No… I'm not gay and I'm not a ghost I' am a spirit of this house and I'd come to help you"

"Spirit you say then you are a ghost" Mikan uttered while hugging her knees

"No dear… let's just put this way.. I am a genie" Narumi uttered

"So, I'm Narumi, and I'm here to help you to come to the ball" Narumi uttered

(Fast forward)

Poof Mikan is transformed into a pretty girl..(imagine not so good at descriptions

"But Mikan, Let me remind you that when the clock strikes at 12:00 you are gonna be in your normal form just like Cinderella, But also you will forget everything that happen during that night" Narumi uttered

I nodded, and with that Narumi pulled something in his pocket and sprinkled all over Mikan.. "They're now with the count of three Mikan would be in front of the Hyuga's Mansion" Narumi uttered and with that Mikan disappeared

Now she is in front of Natsume's Mansion

TBC


	2. Dance? Who is she?

And on the count of three, Mikan was in front of a huge Palace

Mikan's P.O.V

_"Just like in Cinderella.. But she isn't really right ?" She thought_

__A huge gate was in front of her, the guards opened the door and there revealed the palace, there was a long red carpet as she walks along the red carpet bubbles were everywhere flowers were thrown in every girl who would walk in the carpet and in the end of the way there was this big booth that you need to put your name and your family on

"But what name should I put... Even though I would put my name on it I would soon forget about this night..?" she thought

She walked near the booth "put your name Madame" the boy with a dirty brown he uttered he has prescription glasses and he is wearing a message outfit like in fairy tales..

She looked at the paper and saw the name of her two step sisters...

Sumire Shouda.. Soon to be married to Prince Hyuga

Luna Koizumi ... Mother of the childrenssss of Prince Hyuga

"Do they really need to write those?" she thought

She took the pen and stop for a while to think what name she would put

"Cindy Andou" that's what she wrote

The man with prescription glasses glance at her with a confuse look.. "She looks like someone I know" the man with a prescription glasses though

"What's Wrong?" Mikan asked

"No..t...h..i...ng" he replied

Not soon after Mikan left someone called him

Normal P.O.V

"Yuuu..." someone called his name

The man with prescription glasses quickly run into where the voice is coming, It's no other than Koko the body-guard of the Prince

"King Iran said that announce that the Prince has arrived"

"Okay" he quickly blows the trumpet

"Everyone the Prince is here" he declared and the girls stopped what they are doing and started squealing in joy

When the gate opened a man with messy raven hair and crimson appeared right before their eyes "Hn"he uttered as he put his hands in his pockets

King Ioran's P.O.V

"Everyone.. Here is my son next in trone the crowned Prince Natsume, so girls you all know why you are gathered here, if it happens that one of you caught my son's heart then marriage would happen, then If not...well I'm going to think about that, well for now enjoy dancing with my son Natsume..." the king stated

Natsume's P.O.V

As I walked into the crowd, most of the girls are squealing and clings in me "Hn"_ I uttered "Imai blackmailer.. You can't win this time all of the girls here is gaga over me" he thought_

__Hotaru's P.O.V

"_That Baka cousin of mine he was thinking that I would lose this time.. Never gonna happen cause my trump card is here" she thought_

__She shoots her target using her baka gun making her a target winced in pain her shoot her and until...

**Natsume's P.O.V**

"Sorry mister" said the girl before me

She bowed down and continued walking, I grabbed her hand

"Sorry won't to" I uttered

"Wha...tt" she said

"I said sorry won't do.. Don't you know who am I uttered

"FAME" She said and start singing " it's a song right?" she said laughing

On a corner of my eye I can see my dear cousin with a money signs in her eyes

"Idiot, do you think I have time for this joke.. Don't you really know who am I asked

"No" she said "Uhm.. Can you please let go of my hand.." she said

Suddenly a girl with pink hair appeared "let's dance Prince Natsume"she said in a seductive tone

"Hn" I replied and held the waist of the girl I was holding

"What are you doing ..." she said

"Dancing with you Idiot.. But I don't want to dance with someone I don't know and beside that girl asked you to dance not me" she said while pointing to the girl with pink hair

Mikan's P.O.V

"I'm the Prince you idiot" the raven haired man uttered

"Are you serious?" she said in a mocking way

"Hn" he replied

** "Why my heart is racing?" he thought**

**Suddenly**

**Mikan remembered something...**

_Flash back_

_When the clock strikes at 12... Everything would be back to normal plus you would forget what happens on that night... Is that okay with you_

_Mikan nodded... Okay then... I would transform you now and after that Mikan is now wearing a beautiful dress..._

_"But how would I know if it is 12:00" Mikan asked as she scratches her head_

_"Well you would hear this sound..."_

_Panda Panda Panda DANCEEEEE_

_Um alright... She said_

_end of flashback_

Natsume's P.O.V

Hey blue haired girl what is your name...

Mikan's P.O.V

"_Blue? But my hair wasn't blue it's brunette maybe the work of that spirit" she thought_

_Panda_ Panda Panda DANCEEEEE

"Oh crap it's 12:00 already I'll better go...

She quickly removes her hands of the man and get the slippers on her feet,

Natsume's P.O.V

"What was that strange sound?"

"No.. Thing.." she said as she starts removing her hands of mine and grabbing her glass shoe and started running

"Wait!" he shouted" follow her" He commanded

After that the guards started following her she ran and ran until she dozed off after that everything went back out...

The birds are chirping, the sun shines so bright the step mother opened the room she saw Mikan saw still sleeping she kicked the sleeping Mikan "wake up you lazy salve" five more minutes, she said

"You got a nerve to speak slave get up or else i would beat you up so badly"

Mikan quickly stood rubbing her eyes off and stretches her hands "Good Morning World" she uttered

"What's good in Morning anyway?" Sumire mumbled

"What's the problem Perm?" I asked

"You little wrench, I told you to work not talk with my daughter's life so would you please WORK LAZY GIRL" her stepmother said while pinching her ears...

Natsume's P.O.V

"But how could I find her... If I don't know her name..."

"Well, I think that girl is smart" Hotaru said while taking a sip of her coffee

"Why is that blackmailer?" Natsume uttered while glaring at Hotaru

"Well, my dear cousin we all knew the Cinderella story right?" Hotaru uttered while placing the cup in the plate

"I don't get what you are talking about blackmailer"

"Oh, so you are not smart now my dear cousin, what I'm trying to say is that, In the story of Cinderella, the girl left her shoe at the castle making that shoe as the one piece of evidence that the prince could find her right? So that means that the girl from the party didn't want to know who she is so before running she took off her glass slippers and started running"Hotaru uttered and took the cup from the plate and took another sip

"So you are telling me that she intend not to put any single evidence"

"Exactly.. So about or bet I'll be expecting the money in my account" Hotaru said while placing the cup and the plate on the table

"well about that money in the bet i would double it if you find that girl "

"Are you sure about that my dear cousin?"

"Hn"

Hotaru's P.O.V

_"That Mikan baka will make me richer"_

_Well _ I'll keep going my dear cousin

With that Hotaru left Natsume in his Palace and Hotaru's face is with money sign

_"Should I tell Natsume it was my baka best friend" Hotaru thought_

_"Well not for now.. This would not be interesting..." she thought as she saw her fiancé _

_"Hotaru... Why are you laughing alone I have rarely seen you laugh like that" Ruka uttered in a horrified tone_

_"Can't I smile just for a while"_

_"Let me guess you blackmailed, Natsume again"_

_Hotaru smirked_

_"well I guess you just did"_


	3. Meet Aoi

The young brunette was asked to visit the market place, her stepmother told her to buy some ingredients cause she would make their food_ "did she actually said that she would make food? Since when did she get interested in doing such household stuff" she thought_

__It was already 10:00 in the morning, the brunette girl fixes her hair in braided pigtail style, she grabbed her pink polka dotted umbrella and the basket.

"I'm going" she uttered _"but who cares?" she thought_

__When she arrived at the market place she heard a commotion and she was curious about it so she tried to see what is happening

Aoi's P.O.V

_"Oh, crap I'm deeply much in trouble, these people couldn't recognize me because of my looks and now they are torturing me, I need someone could help me but could be there someone?" she thought_

_Flashback_

_"Aoi saw his dear brother was chatting with Ruka she tried to distract them by aiming the rabbit of Ruka, she grabbed her sling shot and hit the rabbit .. Kammi sama forgive me for hurting Urasagi" she prayed_

_"On her first try she missed and on her second try the rabbit jumped off into his brother's face the rabbit was stuck"_

_Sorry brother she said while clasping her hands in the air_

_"Aoi went to the maid's room and stole some clothes there she wore it.. Good thing no one is inside"_

_And after that she left the castle without anyone noticing.._

_-End of flashback-_

_ BACK TO AOI'S P.O.V_

"Give me your money little girl..." said the man with a star tattoo near his eyes, well he has black hair and silver eyes...

"Stop it..." someone said

The man turns his gaze to the girl with brunette ,she has hazel brown eyes, she closes her umbrella and tried to shoo the man away but the man was able to grabbed her umbrella and started using it as a sword in attacking her but the girl is good at dodging she was able to block every move that the man was pulling

Suddenly she grabbed something in her pocket it's like a mini gun and she started shooting the man she didn't stop " Apologize to that girl" she said while pointing the gun to the man..

"wh…yy shout I?" the man asked

"Apologize or else I wouldn't stop shooting you with this" she said while raising the gun.. "Not apologizing aren't we?" she asked

"No, I'm sorry miss" the man sad and he bowed down and started running

Mikan's P.O.V

"are you okay?" I asked the girl in front of me, she has pair of crimson eyes and a raven hair

"Uhm.. yeah.." she replied

I lend a hand to the girl and she stood up dusting her clothes

"Uhmm Thank you for saving me.. Uhm?" she said

"Mikan…. Mikan Sakura.. Uhmm what is your name? " I replied

"Oh, I am Aoi.. Hy. _O crap.._ Aoi Yu" she replied

"Oh, Aoi chan what a cute name.." I said while giggling..

"By chance you are by yourself here? You are not by your parents?" I utterd

She nodded

Aoi's P.O.V

"Do you want me to drop you off at your house" she asked

"ahh no need for that.."

"No young miss I should send you home maybe those guy would follow you..." she said

"Uhmm my house.._think think Aoi.._Ah I don't have any home actually I'm as servant in the palace

"Palace? We have a prince here?

* * *

**sorry if my story is crappy :(( well i hope you like it?**

* * *

cakeluver2 - glad that you like it :)) well i just remembered the scene in manga /animae when natsume,mikan and permy got abducted by reo the panda invention of hotaru i forgot thou what was that thing called haha well i'm really glad that you enjoy reading my work


	4. Palace again?

**Fairy tales to me are never happy, sweet stories. They're moral stories about overcoming the dark side and the bad.-**

**Joe Wright**

* * *

The sun was blinding her hazel orb eyes as she walks towards the castle with her new friend Aoi, She never knew that their place has a Palace….

Mikan's P.O.V

"I still couldn't believe that our place has one such thing so what are we on medieval period?" she mumbles as she continues walking with the girl

"Mikan chan, you can go now if you like" Aoi said while looking down

I tapped her " Oh, common Aoi, I want you safe.. Like I said those guys may follow you here"

"Thank you" she said as she pulled a hug on me

Aoi's P.O.V

_Flashback.._.

_Suddenly she grabbed something in her pocket it's like a mini gun and she started shooting the man she didn't stop " Apologize to that girl" she said while pointing the gun to the man.._

_"Uh… I should I?" the man asked_

_"Apologize or else I wouldn't stop shooting you with this" she said while raising the gun.. "Not apologizing aren't we?" she asked_

_"No, I'm sorry miss" the man sad and he bowed down and started running_

_"I think I saw that gun before.. But I can't remember where" she thought_

_"Do you want me to drop you off at your house" she asked_

_"Ah, no need for that.."_

_"No young miss I should send you home maybe those guys would follow you..." she said_

_"On my house.. think think Aoi.. Ah I don't have any home actually I'm as a servant in the palace_

_"Palace? We have a prince here?_

_End of flashback.._

Aoi sweat dropped "So you don't know about Prince Hyuga?" I asked

She put one of her fingers on her forehead and start staring at the sky "Prince Hyuga eh?.. No.."

"Are you serious?"

"Well yes.." she said

"But, most girls in the village know him.."

"Well, consider me as not one of them.."

_"Oh so this girl is different… maybe my brother would like her.. She's not a fan girl of my brother" she thought_

"By chance you attended last night ball?"

"No" she replied as she looked from afar

"By why not?"

"Well, I just don't feel like coming.. Like I said not interested.." she said

Mikan's P.O.V

"_She can't know that I was locked down by my stepmother"_

'Aoi chan , which is the path to go to the palace you say?" I asked

(Time skips)

We arrived at the Palace, I never knew that there is a Palace in here, well it's like in Cinderella stories, too bad fairy-tale don't happen... Especially in a girl like me..., In the Palace there was many guards panicing

"Princess Aoi, is missing" they shouted in unison

As I look beside me the person was not there anymore _"maybe she was called by the officer because the Princess is missing.. Now come to think of it.. I heard that name before... Aoi… WHATTTTTTTTTTT could it be the girl here with me a while ago was the Princess?" she thought_

_(Time skips)_

Mikan has been already back in the market she bought all of the ingredients.. then when she came back at their house.. There was this man with dirty blonde hair and wearing prescription glasses.. Sitting on their couch

My stepmother gave me a look, what-took-you-so-long-I'm-going to-kill you right after this man is gone

"Sakura.. Why aren't you making a tea for the visitor today.." my stepmom uttered

"No, need ma'am I'll be staying here just for a while.."he said

"So what brings you here…. Does he prince finally realize that he wants my daughter to be his wife.." My mother mumbled as she put her hands into the man hands, but the men shove her hands away

"Ah.. No ma'am.. Well, the Prince will hold another ball, inviting all the participants who came during that yesterday's event..." replied the man with dirty blonde hair

"Is that so.. Then I would be telling them" my step mother uttered in reply

After that the man left our house but why does if feel that this man is staring at me

(Note Mikan was just standing there while her step Mom and Yuu is talking)

* * *

Step Mother's P.O.V

"You stupid slave where have you been, were hungry.. So get up your lazy ass before I would put you back in that dark room where you actually belong" she retorted as she slapped Mikan in her face

"Um.. Okay.. I'm going to prepare the food" my slave utters

(TIME SKIPED)

After I prepared the food, I just wished that all of these would be gone, pain, suffering.. If only my father was alive... Things won't be like this.. Well she has to face the reality...Her step mom locked her up in that dark room again.. She hasn't eaten anything yet.. Not a single food.. In a dark room she wished that everything is just a dream...Mikan hugged her knees and tears are starting flowing from her hazel orb eyes "if the only happy ending could exist" she thought

Suddenly, a loud noise snapped her thoughts.. She realized that the door was not locked anymore.. She saw a figure in the door

"Hotaru?"

* * *

**Well what do you think about that? Well sorry for the short chapter..**

**Also thank you for reading my work week...**

**cakeluver2- thank you very much for reading my work :D**

* * *

"There was once a young man who wished to gain his Heart's Desire."

Neil Gaiman Stardust


	5. Hotaru and Natsume's soft spot

_Previously ..._

_After I prepared the food, I just wished that all of these would be gone, pain, suffering.. If only my father was alive... Things won't be like this.. Well she has to face the reality...Her step mom locked her up in that dark room again.. She hasn't eaten anything yet.. Not a single food.. In a dark room she wished that everything is just a dream...Mikan hugged her knees and tears are starting flowing from her hazel orb eyes "if the only happy ending could exist" she thought_

_Suddenly, a loud noise snapped her thoughts.. She realized that the door was not locked anymore.. She saw a figure in the door_

_"Hotaru?"_

* * *

Suddenly the door was opened revealing her best friend..

Mikan's P.O.V

She quickly stands up and wipe tears in her eyes

"Hotaru?"

"So, this is what's happening to you while I am not here" she said while raising her brows

"Wha.. Tt.. Do you mean Hotaru, there is nothing wrong here"I said as I scratches my head and gave her a fake smile

She hugged me.. For the first time.. She was the one who hugged me.. Suddenly tears are falling from her eyes again

"It's okay baka, you can cry on me"

Hotaru's P.O.V

After sometime Mikan stop crying

"So, you have been through a lot of trouble why I am not here"

She smiled weakly

"If you want I can take you away from here, live with me"

She smiled " No, need for that Hotaru this place has a lot of memories of my parents.. Even though I have been through hardships in life, whenever I would look in the corners of the house I can still recall the moments I spend with my parents.. And besides.. I can't be with you... You have your fiance with you right"

_"Mikan as always she never quit"_

_"_Then if you don't want to come with me, why not accompany me in the ball?"

"AHH sure-" she uttered

"What, m. Eeee?" she said pointing at herself

I nodded

"No, I can't I have a lot of jobs to do, and I heard a while ago that those invited are the ones who went to the ball last night"Mikan mumbled

_"Oh, yeah.." Hotaru thought_

_"_Of course you can go, not as the guest included in the selection but as my assistant how about that?"

"Well, I still can't I have reasons why I can't" she mumbled

"Why? Is that?" I asked while crossing my arms

"First, my stepmother won't allow me, and second my stepmother won't allow me" with that Mikan left a chuckle

"Well I guess I have to get rid of that hag first" Hotaru whispered

"What did you say Hotaru?" Mikan questioned

"Oh, Nothing"

Mikan's P.O.V

"Well I guess I have to get rid of that hag first" Hotaru whispered

"What did you say Hotaru?" Mikan questioned

"Oh, Nothing"

_"There is something strange to Hotaru" she thought_

"Well baka I'll be going" Hotaru uttered and gave me a stoic reaction

"Mou, Hotaru why sudden mood swings?"

She shot me with a glare.. And with that she left me in the room

(Time skips)

** Hyuga's Palace...**

**Natsume's P.O.V**

**"**Natsume, I thought you hated the ball? Why would you hold another one again?" Ruka uttered in a mocking way

"Shut up, blame it to the blackmailer"

_Flash back_

_"Well I have an Idea how could you find her again.. Why don't you invite all of the girls from that night?"_

_"Tck.. Why do I even need to do that"_

_"Because I said so.. Or do you want me to post your picture in the newspaper.. The picture when... Whispers.."_

_Suddenly Natsumes eyes grew bigger_

_"Fine"_

_End flashback_

_"_Oi, Natsume, haven't you heard that your sister is missing?" Natsume turned his gaze to his best friend

"What... Why didn't you say it to me ?"

"I was told it but, your mind is somewhere else" Ruka teased

"Onii San"

"Aoi where have you been?" Natsume said in a high pitch

"Well, I went to.. _Market? .. _My room_" she stated_

_"_I knew all along that you went to the market" I uttered and giving her a stoic reaction

"I'm sorry Onii San it won't happen again" she replied and bowed down"

Suddenly a pair of hands hugged Aoi, right it was Natsume, although in his cold attitude he has a soft spot when it comes to his sister and family... Same goes to Hotaru she has a soft spot in Mikan

and later night would be the ball

* * *

would he meet Mikan as Mikan

or meet Mikan as the blue haired girl? find out


	6. Attending the ball as Mikan

Everyone has no idea why they would hold a grand ball again, well on the other side the Prince father is happy about it "_maybe he has his bride to be" he_ left_ a chuckle thinking of those thoughts,_ Everyone was busy in preparing for the night's events

**Meanwhile..**

**Normal. POV**

Natsume was in his king size bed thinking of the girl he saw at the ball.. The girl he just had his first dance "_would she come.." he thought, _A sound of crick door stops his thoughts away, he saw one of the servants in the palace Misaki "Prince Natsume, you need to prepare King Hyuga said that the party will start in a while.

(Time skips)

Natsume is now dressed (bad at describing clothes sorry)

**On the parallel universe...**

"Mikan, stay here at the house make sure all the job is done" her stepmom ordered

"But, I actually cleaned all the place spotless as in crystal clean" Mikan uttered

"So are you defying me now" as her stepmom grab her hair and dragged her to the rooms of her stepsister

"Look, is that what you called clean" her stepmom asked as she pushes Mikan on the floor

"Now clean that, we would come back at 12:00" her stepmom ordered

Mikan did as she was told, she started scrubbing the floors after scrubbing started collecting the soiled linen putting it in the hamper

Mikan sat on the mattress for a while to rest... Suddenly.. A knock from a door Mikan went downstairs and opened the door and she saw Hotaru wearing violet gown matching to her eyes

"What re you doing here Hotaru, asked the Mikan curiosity

"Didn't I tell you that you are coming to me at the ball?"

"Oh, that ha-ha me even if I want to I just can't" Mikan uttered in a low tone

"And why is that?" Hotaru asked while raising her brows

"Simple cleaning duty"Mikan beamed a smile

"Well, forget about that cleaning duty of yours because someone is going to do it for you" Hotaru uttered, while a robot like Mikan appeared in front of her

Presenting: Invention 1.34 Amanatsu, same features like Mikan looks like a human (like in the absolute bf)

Mikan jaw dropped "She looks like me" Mikan said in disbelief "Well, I still couldn't go Hotaru, I don't have anything to wear" Mikan uttered

"Well, actually you already have"

Hotaru handed her a box and when Mikan opened it there was a confetti popped and boom she has changed into something a red dress

_"How did it happen? One of Hotaru's invention again?" she thought_

_With that they both left the house with Amanatsu on it cleaning_

_(Time skips)_

**~At the Palace~**

Mikan and Hotaru arrived at the palace people eyes are on our brunette, her hair was on braided pigtail, you can't see her eyes because of the mask on her face. As Mikan clung in her best friend Hotaru gave her a glare making Mikan to let go then there was a sweet melody all over the place. People began dancing while for our innocent young brunette she just sat on the table cause Hotaru is gone God Know where

**~.Mikan's P.O.V~**

"_I wonder, where is Hotaru, and what time is it? I need to get back at 12:00 , or else the witch would kill me" Mikan thought as she sighed_

_"_I'll just eat desserts here, since I haven't eaten any since my dad died," she sighed again

With that Mikan went into the buffet area and grabbed all the deserts she can.. While Mikan was about to go back to the table she tripped down and...spill the deserts in the man's clothes..

"Um sorry I didn't mean to" I uttered while bowing

"Sorry won't do"The man uttered

"What?"

"I said sorry won't do" he retorted

"And why is that why are you a king of this place?" I replied in a mocking tone

"Actually, I am the Prince" he replied

"OKAY" and I chuckled

"de ja vu? They thought

** Natsume's P.O.V**

_"This girl is irritating" he thought_

The girl was about to leave when I grabbed her hands

"Who do you think you are ordering me" I uttered

And smirk formed on her lips " What creating a jar of hearts.." I heard her say

Suddenly the music begun to play and his mind told him to hold the waist of the girl and bring her in the dancing area so he did..

"What are you doing let go of me" She protested

"Well, you know my girls would love to be in your shoe now"

"And why is that?" she asked as she raised her brow

"Because I said so"

His heart is beating so fast _" what is this the feeling that I felt that night" he thought_ I

I was about to ask her something when she let go of my hands and

"Hotaru" I heard she squealed

"What? My blackmailer is smiling" as I started rubbing my eyes

Hotaru's P.O.V

I saw Mikan was about to hug me when I dodge

_"My poor cousin. He is getting confused.. I took a picture of him being confused.. I'm going to be rich"she thought_

_"_Mou, Hotaru, you always do that" Mikan uttered as she crossed her arms

On the corner of my eyes I saw Hyuga coming suddenly I whispered something to Mikan and she started running like there is no tomorrow

Mikan's P.O.V

_"Every girl who would get near to that Prince gets pregnant" she whispered_

_"Is that true I better stay away from that person.. Anyway.. I won't see him no more cause I am a commoner"she thought_

Mikan who's now lost in the palace, she doesn't know where she is and she saw a familiar face.

"Aoi?, you are a Princess"

"


End file.
